


[Podfic] a distinct lack of tutus

by Elle_dubs (avril_o)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs
Summary: This is a podfic of "a distinct lack of tutus" by Fahye.Author's Summary: "Sure, whatever," says Diaz. She slouches even further into today's leather jacket. "Women hit on me all the time. I know how to handle it."
Relationships: Rosa Diaz/Amy Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] a distinct lack of tutus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a distinct lack of tutus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100697) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



This is a podfic of "a distinct lack of tutus" by Fahye.

 **  
Author's Summary:** "Sure, whatever," says Diaz. She slouches even further into today's leather jacket. "Women hit on me all the time. I know how to handle it."

 **  
Fandom:** Brooklyn Nine-Nine

 **  
Pairing(s):** Rosa Diaz / Amy Santiago

**  
Original Fiction by:** [Fahye on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye)

**  
Podfic Reader:** [Elle_dubs on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a podfic for Voiceteam Challenge Start of Something New.
> 
> Thanks to Fahye for being super cool.
> 
> There is music in this fic.  
> \- Jens East - Nightrise  
> \- Dancefloor Is Lava - Why Oh You Are L O V E  
> \- Loyalty Freak Music - Can't Stop My Feet
> 
> Sound effects from zapsplat.com.


End file.
